Outcasts
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: After much consideration, the Juliens and Garmadons have decided to send Lloyd and Amber to school...HIGH SCHOOL. The other students believe that the two are mutant freaks and pick on them often. Will Lloyd and Amber learn to blend in, or will they remain outcasts? Summary totes ma goats sucks. Rated T to be safe. Possible Lloyd/Amber.
1. Chapter 1

**What is up my diamond swordians? Amberdiamondswords here with the announcement of my latest story, Outcasts. This story dominated over Warm Ninjas (parody of Warm Bodies), Amchet (AmberxRatchet oneshot), and Forgotten Past (Amber's past retold)**

**As always, I'm going to give you guys a quick breakdown of the story, then start it next chapter. So here's what's gonna go down**

**Concerned about their lack of education, the Juliens and Garmadons enroll Amber and Lloyd at Ninjago City High School. The first day doesn't go so well, with the other students classifying them as 'freaks' and 'mutants.' After weeks of getting picked on, left out, and bullied, the two are ready to just drop out. Until a strange boy befriends the two and introduces them to 'their own kind', the other freaks of the school. Though they have new friends, which helps them with their self confidence about facing their bullying problems, will they be able go make it through freshman year?**

**Ratchet: ...That summary sucked**

**Swords: I KNOW!**

**By the way, tell me if you want some Amber/Lloyd fluff**

**And for those of you who voted for Amchet, I think I'll just end up writing that anyway**

**The first chapter might take a bit to come out because I'm typing all of this on my iPod...yeah**

**Oh, and here's your complementary toasters *Throws toasters into crowd* **

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Garmadon?"

Misako called for her husband. He emerged from their bedroom

"Yes, dear?"

"Are the Juliens coming?"

Yes, they are on their way right now actually. Where's Lloyd?"

"He is in his room, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, yes I am. This is for the good of our child. If Lloyd is to master his powers, he must go through the proper training-"

A knocking sound echoed through monastery. Garmadon yelled

"Lloyd, could you get that?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Lloyd quickly ran over to the monastery gate and yelled

"Who is it?"

A female voice yelled back

"The Ghostbusters!"

"...Alright."

He opened the large wooden gate. Behind it were Zane, Amber, and Dr. Julien. Zane leaded the two inside, then nodded

"Thank you Lloyd."

Lloyd walked next to Amber

"I thought that you were the Ghostbusters?"

"What? I don't look like Bill Murray?"

The four walked up to the monastery, where Garmadon and Misako were waiting. Garmadon nodded

Ah, the Juliens, so glad you could make it."

Dr. Julien nodded as well

"Glad we could come. But, uh, why did you need us to come here?"

Misako held up her canister of scrolls

"I have found a new scroll, but I'm having difficulties decrypting it. I figured that two brilliant minds like yours and Zane's would be able to help."

Amber slumped

"What? My brain ain't good enough?"

"No, no it is not."

"Shut up Lloyd."

Garmadon broke up the two

"You kids should go out and do something. I know, Lloyd, why don't you take Amber for a ride on your Golden Dragon?"

"Uhh, yeah sure. It's a nice day out...I guess."

The two started heading out, Amber whispered

"What are we really going to do?

"Fly to Ninjago City and go to McDonalds."

"Awesome, you're buying though. I bought last time"

"Ugh, f***."

"Hahahaa."

When the two teens headed out the door, Garmadon folded his arms

"Alright, they're gone, now we can get down to business."

Zane cocked his head

"What do you mean?"

"Come, we have a matter to discuss."

* * *

The four sat down at the kitchen table. Misako poured each of them a cup of tea

"You see, I lied about the scroll so Lloyd and Amber would become disinterested and leave. Now we can discuss the real matter."

Dr. Julien had a confused look

"What's the real matter?"

"Well, me and Garmadon talk it over and...we think that we should send the two to school."

Dr. Julien and Zane yelled at the same time

"What!?"

Garmadon took over

"We think that it would be best for the both of them. They may be ninja, but that doesn't mean that their education is the best. We analyzed the nearest school, both Lloyd and Amber are eligible to become freshman."

Zane wondered

"What school?"

"Ninjago City High School."

"But why must we involve Amber?"

"So she can be at Lloyd's side. It wouldn't be right to send him alone. And uh, no offense but...she's not exactly the brightest kid we've met."

Dr. Julien nodded

"You got that right. The day I adopted her, I knew that she was going to be a handful. Hm...maybe this is the best thing to do."

"Well, I'm glad that you agree. We have a meeting with the principle of Ninjago City High tomorrow to discuss Lloyd's schedule. You could join us and discuss Amber's classes as well."

"Send my girl to high school...what do you think Zane?"

The nindroid nodded

"I agree that her education is on the downside. This seems like the most reasonable thing to do."

Misako smiled

"Then it's settled. But please don't tell the kids, or the ninja."

The Juliens nodded, then quickly dismissed as they heard Lloyd and Amber coming back.

* * *

**There it is, dat first chapter tho (Hooray for memes!)**

**And, after a unanimous vote, there will be Lloyd/Amber fluff**

**Make sure to leave a review and smack dat Follow/Favorite button in da' FACE!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the Garmadons and Juliens headed to Ninjago City High School. It was a rather large building. Complete with a gymnasium, auditorium, cafeteria, library, and several rooms for the after school activities. Scattered around the hallways were poster that said

"Go Ninjago City Hawks!"

They guessed that was the school's sports team. Garmadon looked at Misako

"Hm, Ninjago City Hawks. Maybe Lloyd will join the football team."

"Really? With his earth powers he might kill somebody!"

"Isn't that the point of the sport?"

Zane shook his head

"Maybe through Amber's eyes."

The group of four headed to the main office, where they were greeted by the secretary

"Oh, the ninja's parents...and one of the ninja themselves! Mr. Diaz is ready in his office. It's the second door to the right."

Garmadon nodded

"Thank you."

He led the group down the hallway and turned into the principal's office. Mr. Diaz perked up in his blue swivel chair

"Ahh, right on time. You are Mr. Garmadon, the one who called correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. I have also brought Dr. Julien, and you should know Zane. They wish to enroll Amber here as well."

"Two ninja at our school? That would be wonderful! We could become the top school in the area!"

Zane cleared his throat

"Um, excuse me but shouldn't we start discussing arrangements?"

"Oh, sorry. I got a little ahead of myself didn't I? Have a seat and we'll get started."

* * *

After a few minutes of reading through the school's schedule, after school activities, clubs and other various things, they started answering a couple questions about the two teens.

"Can I have their full names?"

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon."

"Amber Violet Draco Julien."

"Hair and eye color?"

"Blonde and green."

"Brown and purple."

"Anything unusual we need to know about the two?"

"Lloyd can perform spinjitzu, use all four elemental powers, and summon a golden dragon."

"Amber can breathe fire, has dragon ears, wings, and a tail, and she came from a different dimension. Oh, and also spinjitzu."

"...Okay, that will be all. Now, about their schedule, they have to take the core classes of math, science, social studies, and english. Then they get three elective classes like band, choir, spanish, gym, pottery, things like that."

Dr. Julien thought about it

"Well, band and choir are a must for Amber. What else could we put her in?"

"Perhaps the best third choice is art class. I have once found a sketchbook under her bed and I was very impressed by her artwork."

"Hm, alright, art class it is."

"Sounds good, and what about for Lloyd?"

"What do you think Garmadon?"

"I'm thinking gym, band, and literature. I want to see how creative my son can get when it comes to writing."

"Alright, I'll enter their schedules into the computer...there. Now I'll just print these off for your kids to look at."

At the click of a button, two papers came out of the printer. Mr. Diaz handed them to both families.

"There you go, now we're all set. They start this Monday and we very much are looking forward for them to join our school. I'm sure that the two will be very popular students."

Misako smiled at the schedule

"Our boy starting school. Thank you Mr. Diaz."

"It was my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting."

The group if four walked out if the office and out the front doors. Their course: the Bounty to tell Lloyd and Amber the good news.

* * *

**That's chapter 2 for ya'**

**Now, I chose Ninjago City Hawks because the Hawks is actually my school's team. I was thinking about Ninjas, but I decided against it.**

**Make sure to leave a review and smack dat favorite/follow button in da' FACE**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**

**PS: To ceeloogrren (I hope I spelled that right), for guessing the Let's Play for Slender your name will be used for a soldier in When Dimensions Collide II. Congrats bro! **


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU WHAT!?"

When Garmadon and the others came back from the high school, they boarded the Bounty where the other ninja were hanging out. Lloyd and Amber were in the video game room where they were told the news. That's when they yelled "you what" in unison. Garmadon nodded

"Yes, you start at Ninjago City High School on Monday!"

Dr. Julien added

"We already have your schedules. We're going to have to get you two backpacks, pencils, notebooks and-young lady get away from that window!"

Amber stepped away from the window. Lloyd yelled

"Why would you do this without talking to us first?"

"Because we knew that you would try to stop us."

"Leave it up to Zane to say the obvious."

"Sister, be quiet. We have your class list right here."

They handed the two their schedules which they read over

"Literature? Why do I have literature?"

"Because as my son, you should have some writing passion in you!"

"I very much doubt that."

"Art class!?"

Everyone turned to the stirred up dragonoid

"Who's idea was it to give me art class?"

Zane raises his hand

"Mine. I found your sketchbook under your mattress."

"You son of a-"

Dr. Julien glared at her

"Son of a...brilliant man? Nevermind, what were you doing under my mattress anyway?"

**"**You leave dirty clothes under there."

"Hehe...oh yeah. Hmm, starting school might be interesting. But uh... would you mind leaving the room for a few minutes just to let this surprise sink in!"

"Of course, we'll be waiting on the main deck if you need us."

"Alrighty then."

The four left the room, leaving only the green and purple ninja there. They stood there in silence for a few moments, then Lloyd quickly grabbed Amber's shoulder

"I'll grab the Dimension Box, you text Ratchet."

"Already on it."

She pulled out her phone and started typing the text when they heard Garmadon yell

"Oh, and no need to worry about that little Dimension Box, we made sure to keep it in a place where no one can find it."

Amber dropped her phone as a reaction

"Oh god damn it!"

Lloyd shook his head

"Well, so much for that. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I don't want to go to school!"

"And this isn't just any school, this is HIGH school!"

"The most hardest, miserable, drama filled four years of anyone's life."

"And think about it, we're freshman. We're at the bottom of the high school food chain!"

"We are totes ma goats screwed!"

"It's okay, it's okay, today's Thursday and we start on Monday. That gives us three days to change our parents' minds."

"Lloyd, they're not changing their minds."

"I know! I just wanted to sound smart."

"Well you ain't no Clank, I can tell you that much."

The two plopped down onto their video game chairs depressingly. Lloyd sighed

"I haven't been to school in years. And it was only the 'School for Bad Boys.' This is going to be tough."

"You're one to talk, I've never been to school. My...'condition' made me shy away from schools and orphanages. The only reason I'm being accepted now is because I'm a ninja."

"We'll, you're smart. I know that you don't like to admit but I know that you're a nerd."

"Yeah...yeah I am. Kind of a bookworm too. Plus I'm a technomancer, so I am good with technology. I'm tellin' you, being the adopted daughter of a scientist can do stuff to you."

"Same with being the son of a dark lord."

"Oh yeah, the guys told me about that. Sounded like it was funny."

"Through their eyes maybe."

"Well, let's see how it looks through your eyes."

She dug through the nearby garbage can and pulled out a tin can.

"I am Amber Draco Julien, and I demand all of your Totinos Triple Cheese Pizzas, or I'll unleash-"

She read the can

"...SpaghettiOs on you!"

She pointed the can towards Lloyd

"Fear its tomato goodness!"

"Ha! That is funny. But that doesn't make me want to hang you by your cape on a flag pole."

"Hm, I would have hung you by your underwear, to make it more humiliating."

"Gee, thanks."

"...We're trying to forget that we're starting school by making stupid conversation, aren't we?"

"Yes, yes we are. Hey, why did you try to jump out the window?"

"I hear that jumping out of the window can help you get out of things."

"Where did you hear that?"

"On a T.V. show I watch. The...something something Show, I think it started with a D. Eh, I don't remember."

"So, we have three days left if freedom, what should we do?"

"I was thinking about going down to the bakery, but some cakes, take selfies with them, then send them to Cole."

"...I like it, let's do it."

* * *

**Terrible ending, I know.**

**This story takes place after When Dimensions Collide II. How I wrote a story that takes place after a story I haven't finished yet, I have no idea. **

**Less than a week till mai B-day! Imma turn fifteen on Monday the 5th!**

**Make sure to send in a review and smack dat Favorite/Follow button in da' FACE!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off! **


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how exactly does this work?"

Amber asked as she strolled through the store. Cole and Nya were chosen to take her school shopping while Jay and Kai took Lloyd. Nya answered

"It's simple, we just everything you need for school."

"Such as?"

"Backpack, pencils, a binder, notebooks, things like that."

Cole added

"Plus some new clothes. You're not going to wear your kimono and those dirty rags you wear aren't going to cut it."

"Oh, that's a shame, cause I got my clothes from your mom's closet."

"OH YOU LITTLE BI-"

Nya snapped

"Cole!"

"What? Calling this girl a bitch is a compliment to her anyway."

Amber put a hand on her waist

"Damn right it is. Now can we move along please, I am getting very bored very fast."

"You sound like Jay."

"...I am not getting very bored very fast."

Nya suddenly pointed to a sign

"Over there, 'School Supplies'."

The three walked over to the isles that the sign hung over. The first isle had backpacks. The second one had pencils and every kind of paper you could ask for. And the third had binders and folders. Cole nodded to the first isle

"Let's get you a pack first, that's the biggest decision you have to make."

Amber had no idea which one to pick, there were so many designs. Some had cartoon characters on them. There was one with a kid in a white had and a yellow dog. One with a tall blue bird and brown raccoon. One with a talking yellow sponge. And one with...four...elemental...ninja...

"Hey Amber, what are you looking at?"

"I don't know! Moving on!"

"Hey this one is pretty."

Amber scurried over to Nya who was holding an orange backpack. She shook her head

"Sorry Nya, not a fan of orange."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just don't. I mean is it a color is it a fruit? It can't be both! Just like with 'ratchet.' Is it a tool, is it an instrument, is it a giant cat with a cute metal backpack!?"

Cole stared at her

"Ya' doing okay there Skippy?"

"For the most part yes...hey, what is that?"

Her attention was drawn to a purple backpack with a music note design. Cole's eyes widened

"Whoa, that backpack looks like it was made for you or something, it's kinda creepy."

"Yeah, like Toby and his Literal Trailers. I'll take it!"

She took the backpack off the hook and put one strap on her shoulder to hold it. They then went through the other supplies picking up notebooks, folders, and a binder. All there was left were the pencils. Nya reached up to grab a pack of wooden pencils, but Cole quickly stopped her

"Whoa whoa whoa...whoa. We are getting MECHANICAL pencils."

"Mechanical? Why?"

He grabbed a pack of the plastic pencils and showed them to Amber

"Amber, mechanical pencils are better than wooden ones because mechanical pencils are the future...and the future is today."

"...That was the best advice anyone has ever given me ever. Tell me more o' moronic one!"

"No time! To the clothes!"

"Okay Amber, time to pick out a fashionable jacket for a fashionable girl."

"I'm not fashionable, I'm just very sexy."

Cole made a disgusted face

"No, you are not."

"Oh talk to Lloyd I think he'll have something to say about your opinion!"

"Enough you two, we only have so much time before the others expect us back. Hey, there are some shirts and jackets over there. Let's pick out a few and you can try them out."

Cole and Nya waited outside the fitting rooms. Cole yelled

"Yo Amber! You almost done in there?"

The door to the room opened and Amber walked out. She wore a white shirt with a purple peace sign on it. A dark blue jean jacket with matching blue jeans. White and purple tennis shoes. And a silver music note necklace studded with purple diamonds. She touched a single finger to her side

"Tsssss. Oh yeah, I'm hot."

Cole suddenly took out his phone and took a picture

"Cole, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to send your picture to Lloyd and put him in a 'hot' trance."

Nya looked confused

"What's a hot trance?"

"You show someone a picture of a beautiful man or woman, then they get put into a trance and they keep repeating the word 'hot'."

"Guys, I don't think that's possible."

Amber folded her arms

"You would be surprised."

* * *

"Alright, let's go pick out some shirts."

Kai lead the way, but stopped when Lloyd's phone went off. Lloyd quickly answered it

"I got a picture sent to me."

Jay looked curious

"A picture of what?"

"Let me s-"

"Lloyd?"

"Hot...hot hot hot...hot hot...hot"

"Alright, who put Lloyd into a hot trance-"

Jay saw the picture of Amber

"Hot hot hot hot hot."

Kai slapped him

"Dude! She's fifteen years old! You're seventeen!"

"...HOT!"

Kai grabbed both of their shoulders and dragged them along.

* * *

**It's mai Birthday! That's why I changed Amber's age to fifteen.**

**Okay, so, I gotz something to say to my When Dimensions Collide II readers. I had a quiz on the Diamond Dare Show and whoever won got to read an unreleased chapter. Due to...unwanted chapter circumstances, I'm just going to drop everything and I will PM the unreleased chapter to the first FIVE people who ask for it. The chapters don't have names, but here's what I call it:**

**When Dimensions Collide II Chapter ?: Clank's Nightmare**

**LOTS of super cute Clank moments, you will love it!**

**Make sure to leave a review and smack dat like button in da' FACE!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me get this straight. You...YOU, Amber Violet Draco Julien, are going to high school."

"Yeah, yeah I am."

Knowing it was her last day before she and Lloyd plunged into hell, Amber had decided to call her friend Ratchet in the other dimension to tell him was what going down. Ratchet hesitated to answer his phone because he was playing a new video game, but he did it anyway.

"Why are they doing this to you?"

"That is exactly what I said! I'm not the school type person."

"By the way you use the English language, I would say not."

"Hey...I will kick you in the furry ass."

"Haha. Wait, why don't you just come over here?"

"Garmadon had Zane hide our Dimension Box."

"Did you check under his mattress?"

"Of course I did! I watch Spongebob too."

"Well, what would happen if there was an emergency while you two are in class?"

"The guys said they would only come get us if they really and I mean REALLY need us. Me and Lloyd have to face it, there is absolutely no way out of this."

"What if I lie about there being an emergency here?"

"No go man, they would know that you're lying."

"Well, that's all I got for ideas. Sorry dude."

"Eh, it's not your fault. Honestly, I blame the media!"

Lloyd's voiced echoed through the hallway

"Yo Amber! We gotta pack our backpacks!"

"Son of a bitch. Sorry man I have to go prepare for hell. Don't die and tell Clank I love him."

"Right, don't die and tell Clank you hate him, got it."

"Oh you piece of-wait...do I hear my Super Smash Bros. Brawl game in the background?"

"...Uh oh-no! My phone suddenly caught on fire! Good luck at school, goodbye!"

Ratchet hung up on her, leaving her to face palm

"I am going to kill him one day."

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter, I was brainstorming ideas for the Amchet oneshot. But next chapter...is when it begins.**

**Now, for you Pokemon fans, I have a HUGE AND I MEAN HUGE announcement. If you haven't heard already, Nintendo revealed to us today...the trailer for THE REMAKES OF POKEMON RUBY AND SAPPHIRE! **

**Arceus has answered our prayers! The remakes are called Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, they are only for Nintendo 3DS.**

**That's not all, they are being released THIS NOVEMBER. I think this explains why so little Pokemon were made in generation 6, because they were multi tasking with XY and OR and AS, so they didn't have time to create too many new designs.**

**Now, Pokemon Ruby was my first Pokemon game, Hoenn is ma' home region! That's why I'll proudly walk into GameStop and say "SHUT UP AND GIVE ME OMEGA RUBY!"**

**#TeamOmegaRuby and #TeamTorchic**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Amber drowsily turned over in her bed to face her alarm clock. It was 6:45 in the morning. She put her hand out to turn the alarm off, hitting the clock in random places to hit the button. After several failures she yelled at it

"Stop shoutin' at me!"

She yanked its power cord out if its electric socket, making the beeping stop. She sat up in her bed, the little cat plush she slept with fell off her chest and onto her pillow. She looked around her room, it was surprisingly light for seven in the morning. The sun shined on the purple walls that were lined with poster:

A Tobuscus poster of darkness, redness, and whiteness

One with Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina on it

One with the entire Kalos region map on it

One with the eleventh doctor from Doctor Who

And one that had a picture of the Helix Fossil on it that said 'PRAISE HELIX'

Amber was startled by Dr. Julien's voice calling her

"Amber, are you up?"

"I don't want to be!"

"I bought Pop-Tarts!"

"I'm coming!"

She jumped out of bed and ran towards the door, but immediately stopped and looked down at her legs

"Hm, I should probably put some pants on."

She walked over to her dresser and dug through it, pulling out her new shirt and jeans. She stripped off her pajamas and changed into her outfit. She then went over to her closet and retrieved her new jean jacket. The scent of Pop-tarts caught her attention

"My babies, they call for me."

She exited her room and was met with Dr. Julien aiming the toaster up at her

"Catch!"

The Pop-Tarts shot out of the toaster and were caught in both of Amber's hands. she held them up in the air

"And the crowd goes wild! Haha-HOLY hot hot hot hot hot hot hot1 Zane, get me a plate or something!"

Zane quickly grabbed a small plate and gave it to his sister

"I thought your skin was heatproof?"

"Not in this dimension it's not."

Amber ate her Pop-Tarts quickly (they're peanut butter chocolate, who wouldn't eat them quickly?) and went over to the coffee maker. She poured coffee into her mug with the TARDIS on it. As she added her flavoring creamers, Dr. Julien held out something his hand. It was a pill.

"I need you to take this supplement."

"Why? Is it going to make me see things to make school less boring?"

"N-no. This pill is going to block out your powers so you don't get tempted to fight someone during school."

"Uh...okay."

She placed the pill in her mouth and washed it down with her coffee. A chill went up her spine and she placed a hand on her head

"Whoa, I feel weird. Like I'm-WHAT THE HELL!?"

The dragon wings on her back her starting to disintegrate. It was turning into purple dust like ash that just vanished into thin air. The same thing happened to her tail and ears (in the Ninjago dimension she has two sets of ears, so she still has ears on the side of her head)

"What the hell happened to my Dragonoid parts!?"

"Don't worry, they'll be back. They just dispersed into molecules, but they'll join together back onto your body in seven hours when you're out of school."

Amber walked over to the mirror standing on the wall and observed herself. She actually looked...normal. She got closer to her reflection and looked at her own face. Her once gleaming lavender eyes were now shining blue ones.

"This is nucking futs."

"Amber Draco Julien!"

"What? I switched the first letter so it doesn't count! Also it's Amber _Violet_ Draco Julien. That's my real name...learn to use it."

She chugged the rest of her coffee and tossed the mug into the sink

"Okay, I'm out."

"Don't forget to meet with Lloyd at the Bounty."

"Yes Zane, I know."

"Also we put a chip in your phone to make sure you don't make a run for it."

"Alrighty then-what!? what if I just throw my phone away?"

"You own a Samsung Galaxy, we all know that you won't."

"...Son of a Jay."

"Son of a Jay? That one is new."

"Yes it is, goodbye!"

She kicked the front door opened, walked out, and closed the door behind her. Dr. Julien sat down at the breakfast table

"...I wonder how long it will take her to realize that she forgot her backpack."

A few seconds later she came back in to get her backpack

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up"

She grabbed the bag, swung it over her one shoulder and went back out the door.

* * *

"Hey look, it's school boy"

Kai said as Lloyd came aboard the Bounty. He was wearing a black best with a plain green shirt, blue jeans, a black belt, and black and green shoes. He rolled his eyes

"Very funny. Did you guys make our lunches?"

Cole tossed two brown paper bags, which Lloyd caught

"Hey where's that dragonoid of ours? She's going to make you late to school."

"Yeah, about being a dragonoid..."

Everyone stared in shock as Amber climbed up over the side with no dragon parts coming out of her

"I'm going to be...normal for a little while."

Lloyd slid onto his knees right in front of her

"Be my girlfriend already!"

She yelled back

"Maybe next year!"

"Okay, sounds nice!"

"Will you two just go already!?"

The two looked at Kai

"Geez Kai, you don't have to yell."

"Yeah, you need to totes calm yourself. Weirdo."

Kai's face turned red and Cole held him back

"Okay, you guys have about eight seconds before Kai erupts like the volcano he is. Go go go!"

The two teens quickly jumped over the side of the Bounty to escape Kai's wrath.

* * *

"You know, it's not too late to bail."

Amber said as her and Lloyd nervously looked at the large school standing before them. Lloyd shook his head

"There's no turning back dude, we're going in."

"Alright, let's go...but I should probably feed my Pokémon in Amie-"

"Oh come on!"

Lloyd grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the school

"No no, my Delphox! She needs me! Frig!"

She slapped Lloyd's hand off and walked along side him as they started making their way up the concrete steps. They noticed a few glances from the students hanging out outside.

They stopped once they reached the doors to take a nerve settling breath. Then they entered the school, walking into a large rotunda with hallways and several classrooms. The chatter of students: freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors, echoed through the area, but it died down as they all turned to face the two newcomers. Amber and Lloyd felt awkward as a thousand eyes were staring at them. Amber nudged Lloyd

"Say something"

"Hell no, you say something"

"...Hi!"

After a few seconds of silence, a sophomore boy yelled back

"Sup?"

"Alright alright, stop staring!"

Mr. Diaz said as he walked into the rotunda

"These two may have powers, but as of now they are unable to use them. So they are just ordinary students like all of you. Now go on, to class with all of you!"

The group of students dispersed into their first period class. Mr. Diaz walked up to the two weirded out teens

"Sorry about that, they're just not used to students as...extraordinary as you two."

"What about as hot as I am? Bet they haven't seen a bod this good."

Lloyd elbowed Amber, she growled

"Oh like you don't agree."

"A-hem. Alright you two, go on to your first class, you're going to be late."

Mr. Diaz walked away to return for his office, leaving the two teens alone. Lloyd patted Amber on the back

"Well, I guess I'll see you during lunch."

"Yep...don't die alright?"

"I can't make any promises."

The one minute bell rang, Amber perked up

"We should get going, bye Lloyd."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and speed walked down the hallway. Lloyd was wide eyed, he pumped his fist

"Yes! Score!"

* * *

**I should tell you guys, I'm not going to go THAT deep with the Lloyd/Amber fluff. If I made them a couple, it would interfere with...another story...I'm going to make (NO GUESSING!)**

**Hey, for those of you who play Pokémon, do you have a shiny Noibat or a shiny male Honedge? I'm willing to trade it for a shiny Vaporeon, Gligar, Chandelure or a signed Honedge (a signed Honedge is a Honedge named 'Swords'. So it's like you have my signature and you can totes brag to other fanfiction Pokémon Trainers...I'm getting a little ahead of myself aren't I?) **

**Make sure to leave a review while grabbing your complementary toasters!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
